


Частная жизнь Джеймса Мориарти

by Akitosan



Category: Charles Dodgson (Lewis Carroll), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drama, Love story in Fits, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существуют три степени абсурдизации действительности: легкая, средняя и тяжелая, и вышло так, что моя жизнь прошла под знаком последней. История любви в приступах и охах.<br/>Основано на удивительном и, по мнению автора, лишенном логики и здравого смысла предположении (см. например тут: http://lirika.biz/publ/ljuis_kehrroll_dzhek_potroshitel/ljuis_kehrroll_dzhek_potroshitel/44-1-0-72), что Джеком Потрошителем был Льюис Кэрролл. При написании использованы факты биографии Льюиса Кэрролла, но вообще все совпадения вымышлены и все события случайны. Да, еще смещен таймлайн, но это такая мелочь по сравнению с абсурдом.<br/>Вероятность ООСа определена высокой степенью абсурдизации.<br/>Cоавтор сюжета - Виллиса, бета: Седьмая Вода</p>
            </blockquote>





	Частная жизнь Джеймса Мориарти

Ох первый

Существуют три степени абсурдизации действительности: легкая, средняя и тяжелая, и вышло так, что моя жизнь прошла под знаком последней. Я любил и был любим двумя замечательными, умнейшими и обладающими высочайшими качествами людьми, но при этом никогда не был вполне счастлив. Оба моих возлюбленных оказались убежденными девственниками, и, несмотря на то, что оба они желали близости со мной со всей страстью, на которую были способны их высокодуховные натуры, они предпочитали, чтобы я справлялся со своим влечением один. В результате чего все мы трое оказались в тупике. 

Рассчитывая вырваться из замкнутого круга, я уехал на пару лет в Швейцарию, чтобы сменить обстановку, тем более что в Лондоне мне и так ничего не светило, однако страшные слухи стали доходить до меня, и я был вынужден вернуться, дабы проверить их подлинность. Правда оказалась куда чудовищнее вымысла.

Приступ первый

Первое, что увидел Мориарти, — труп женщины. Окровавленный, с вывороченными кишками. Над трупом стоял Чарльз Доджсон, оксфордский профессор, также известный как Льюис Кэрролл, и вытирал кровь с пальцев: он только что копался во внутренностях в поисках смысла бытия.

Второе, что увидел Мориарти, — что его прекрасный, великолепно вычищенный ботинок вляпался в лужу крови и кусок вырезанной печени. Мориарти оглянулся в поисках чистильщика обуви, но какие могут быть чистильщики обуви в темное время суток в неблагополучном районе?

— Как только я услышал, что убийца — высокий темноволосый джентльмен, я сразу подумал, что это вы, Чарльз. Во всем Лондоне больше никто не подходит под это описание. К тому же эксперты говорят, что убийца — левша. Левшей, как я полагаю, в Лондоне немного. 

Доджсон нервно вздрогнул и обернулся. На его лице читалась смесь восторга и тоски. Он бы бросился к Мориарти на шею, но взглянул на свои грязные красные руки и остановился на полпути.

— О Д-д-джеймс! Вы вернулись! Вы вернулись с того света! 

— Я никогда там не был.

— Г-г-где же вы были? Я видел некролог.

— В Швейцарии. Объяснитесь, Чарльз. Зачем вы убили всех этих женщин? Да еще так… некрасиво. Это инсталляция для ваших фотографий?

— Я уже д-д-давно не фотографирую.

Доджсон наконец справился с руками и заключил Мориарти в крепкие объятия. Теперь в луже крови они стояли вдвоем. И ни одного чистильщика обуви на несколько тысяч ярдов вокруг.

— Все д-д-дело в том, что я живу в Уайтчепеле, — такое объяснение Мориарти не устроило, и Доджсону пришлось придумать другое: — К тому же у меня была д-д-депрессия примерно двадцать лет назад. Она обострилась после того, как в-в-вы уехали в Швейцарию без объяснения причин и не отвечали на м-м-мои письма. Я писал вам и складывал письма в стол, я был уверен, что вас больше нет. О Д-д-джеймс! Как же я рад в-в-вас видеть!

Мориарти бегло осмотрел место преступления, было еще не поздно замести следы.

— Вас кто-нибудь подозревает?

— Нет, я же с-с-сказочник.

На тот момент Мориарти еще не понял, как тяжело сказалась на докторе Доджсоне опиумная зависимость.

Приступ второй

Примерно несколько месяцев нападения Джека Потрошителя не повторялись. Все это время Доджсон вел обычную жизнь: в университете читал безжизненным механическим голосом лекции, а в свободное время бродил с Мориарти по окрестностям, весело болтая и совершенно выкинув из головы свое заикание.

— Как поживают ваши маленькие друзья? — спросил Мориарти. «Маленькими друзьями» были подруги Доджсона, зрелые дамы, с которыми он непонятно чем занимался по ночам. Чем взрослый мужчина может заниматься с женщинами ночью, будучи принципиальным девственником, Мориарти было неведомо.

— Читаем книги по хирургии. Очень интересно. Помните эпилептика на моей лекции, вы на ней присутствовали? Именно тогда я серьезно заинтересовался медициной.

— И присутствовали на операции, теперь я вспомнил.

«Так вот откуда у него такие потрясающие хирургические навыки», — подумал Мориарти. Они не говорили о тайной жизни Доджсона-Потрошителя, поскольку Мориарти опасался повторения приступа.

— Ну, иногда мы мастурбируем в компании, — продолжал Доджсон. — Они думают, что могут излечить меня от гомосексуализма. Но раз математика не помогла, то уже ничего не поможет. Знаете, о ком я мечтаю по ночам?

— Вы же не спите по ночам, а решаете ваши головоломки. 

— О вас.

Мориарти это знал еще до отъезда в Швейцарию. Он любил двух мужчин, и оба этих джентльмена носились со своей девственностью как с писаной торбой.

— Я считаю, что опиаты вам вредят, Чарльз. Уберите их из меню.

— Раз вы вернулись, они мне больше не нужны, — ответил Доджсон со странной улыбкой.

Приступ третий

— С возрастом вы становитесь еще красивее, — сказал Доджсон, не сводя с Мориарти взора горящего. — Кстати, я давно вас не фотографировал. 

Для Доджсона это признание было равносильно «я по вам скучал». Фотографирование было его главной страстью после Мориарти, он не раз делал подобные фотографии для личного пользования. Доджсон умудрялся выбирать такие безлюдные места для фотосессий, что Мориарти обычно соглашался. 

— Вы же сказали, что вам это больше не интересно. 

— Для вас я хочу сделать исключение. Поможете мне с аппаратурой?

После съемки они сидели в темной фотостудии Доджсона и смотрели, как на стеклянных пластинах медленно проступает изображение. Тень — вот на что был похож Мориарти на будущих снимках.

— Вы же любите меня, Чарльз? — спросил Мориарти. Он почему-то подумал, что сейчас самое время решить проблему, волновавшую его до отъезда.

— Очень. Может быть, стоит расчленить еще одну женщину в честь нашей любви?

— Может быть, просто займемся сексом?

— Нет, это опошлит нашу любовь. К тому же, вы, возможно, забыли, но я же девственник.

— То есть вы не хотите меня? — уточнил Мориарти.

— Хочу, конечно! Каждую ночь, решая в уме головоломки, о вас мечтаю. Так что пойдемте убивать. Мне не терпится разделить убийство с вами.

— Тогда почему вы против секса, я не понимаю.

Мориарти не видел лица Доджсона, но безошибочно чувствовал, что сейчас самое время для прямых вопросов и откровений.

— Хочу остаться девственником, — наконец ответил Доджсон. — Вдруг в случае моей смерти произведут вскрытие и узнают, что я страдал гомосексуальностью, и что тогда? Я же излечился математикой от гомосексуализма, но тут со мной случились вы! 

— Ну вы же понимаете, что это невозможно определить. Тем более вы можете быть сверху, мне все равно, что с мои трупом сделают после смерти. Или, быть может, взаимная мастурбация, как это принято в наших публичных школах?

— Это невозможно, Джеймс, но я не хочу умереть с мыслью о том, что моя честь будет поругана в веках. Заклинаю вас во имя чистой любви — пойдемте расчленим кого-нибудь. А заняться этим вы можете с кем-нибудь другим.

Легко сказать. Мориарти не мог трахаться без любви, а любил он двух вечных девственников. Вынужденный аскетизм не шел ему на пользу, как Доджсону не шел на пользу опиум, которым в те времена баловались все. Но зато Мориарти никого не убивал лично, так что, глядя на Доджсона, он мог только дивиться тому, какие странные формы принимает воздержание.

— От вас мне никак не излечиться, — пробормотал Доджсон. — Вы — страшный, неведомый медицине недуг, Джеймс. При виде вас я теряю рассудок.

Мориарти не ответил. Такие проблемы, как потеря рассудка, перестали его волновать уже давно.

Доджсон продолжал настаивать на чистой любви и убийстве на двоих, так что Мориарти тяжело вздохнул, оделся и они пошли убивать. С Доджсоном Мориарти приходилось поступаться главным принципом личного невмешательства в преступную жизнь Лондона. 

Приступ четвертый

Когда Доджсона особо накрывало желанием, он не мог с ним справиться и мучительно мастурбировал, глядя на фотографии Мориарти. Красота Мориарти сводила его с ума, лишала сил и заставляла снова и снова прикасаться к себе. Доджсон ненавидел себя за эти минуты слабости, когда, сидя в темной спальне, он думал о Мориарти в надежде, что оргазм накроет его без малейших усилий. Но в конце концов он не выдерживал и начинал водить по члену вверх-вниз, вверх — он входит в Мориарти, вниз — он выходит, нет, это все не то, лучше думать о том, как они с Мориарти убивают, но едва он переключался на воспоминания о преступлении, у него все падало и разрядка не наступала. Убийство было неравнозначной заменой не принятых обществом отношений. В убийстве была и чистота и грязь. Мориарти любил организацию преступлений, но не любил участвовать. Но те минуты, когда они занимались совместной деятельностью — играли ли в изобретенные Доджсоном шахматы на траве, убивали ли, говорили ли, обедали или фотографировали — были блаженством. Доджсон догадывался, что преступная деятельность была для Мориарти сублимацией его невыраженных сексуальных пристрастий и если бы у них — у Мориарти и Доджсона — просто был секс, то никакого Наполеона преступного мира бы не появилось. Мориарти спокойно преподавал бы в одном из провинциальных колледжей и монотонно читал бы лекции по математике, а в свободное время, так же как Доджсон, писал бы сказки и играл бы в логические игры.

— Мне вот что странно, — сказал однажды Мориарти. — Вас пугает факт непризнания вас девственником после смерти. А если обнаружат, что вы убийца, — вам все равно?

— А как? Улик же нет. Но — нет, это не так страшно.

— Вы же любите загадки. Займитесь анаграммами и все зашифруйте в ваших произведениях.

И Доджсон с тех пор специально сидел долгими бессонными ночами и анаграммировал свои тексты, рассказывая о своей деятельности в качестве Потрошителя, ведь ему решительно нечем больше было заняться.

Ну, разве что мастурбировать.

Приступ пятый 

Вторым убежденным девственником, в которого Мориарти посчастливилось влюбиться, был Шерлок Холмс. Главной проблемой Холмса было вытеснение: Холмс выбрасывал из головы все, что ему было не нужно для раскрытия преступлений. В том числе на свалке оказался и секс. Холмс восхищался деятельностью Мориарти и им самим и был по-своему влюблен. Неудивительно, что он несказанно обрадовался возвращению Мориарти из Швейцарии.

— Холодный климат пошел вам на пользу, милый Джеймс, — радостно сказал Холмс, горячо пожимая его руку. — Надеюсь, горный воздух Швейцарии совершенно излечил вас от меланхолии и скорректировал наследственную предрасположенность к жестокости? С тех пор, как вы уехали, Лондон потерял всякий интерес для криминалистов. Я собирался уже перебираться в Сассекс или путешествовать по Тибету. Хотите составить мне компанию?

— Зависит от того, чем закончится наша беседа. Я бы хотел поговорить о нашей проблеме. Начну с прямого вопроса: вы хотите умереть девственником?

— Для начала позвольте уточнить, кто такой девственник?

— Тот, кто не трахается. Ну вот понимаете, когда в вас просыпается желание заняться с кем-нибудь сексом, то у вас встает член. Обычно он встает на кого-то конкретного, с кем бы вы хотели вступить в половую связь.

— А! Да, я понял, я вас тоже хочу. Утром просыпаюсь, все везде стоит, когда думаю о вас. Но я не знал, что это значит. И что дальше?

— Ну а дальше возможны варианты.

Мориарти объяснил Холмсу за тремя чашками чая, какие именно бывают контакты. Холмс слушал непривычно внимательно.

— Вы ведь мне уже рассказывали об этом? В теории я все это знаю, но специально не интересовался. Похоже, это не первый наш разговор на эту тему.

Разговор был не первым. Всякий раз Мориарти терпеливо объяснял все заново, а память Холмса отбрасывала ненужную информацию практически сразу же. И на этот раз Мориарти знал, что сейчас он будет долго и обстоятельно рассказывать о половых актах, которые необходимо совершать любому здоровому мужчине, а через какое-то время у Холмса просто произойдет сброс знаний и придется начинать сначала.

— Ваша память не заточена под секс, — снисходительно заметил Мориарти. — Записывайте. У вас в голове все по полочкам, но места не хватает. Не можете хранить информацию в голове, ведите дневники. Вот доктор Доджсон ведет.

— Я так и сделал, но доктор Уотсон все время забирает мои дневники, ему же нужно рассказы писать, а я забываю, потому что столько дел. Вал дел, скучных дел. Но давайте просто приступим к практике?

Мориарти сидел мрачный. Он вспомнил, что однажды — до Швейцарии — у них как-то раз дошло до дела. Они были в постели, обнажены и ласкали друг друга, и вот уже можно было приступать к главному, как Холмс все забыл. Уставился на Мориарти в изумлении и спросил: «Что это? Что мы делаем и почему?» И оттолкнул. После такого Мориарти больше не рисковал.

— Нет, что вы, с вами можно поговорить только о табаке и видах почерка. Солнечная система и секс — сферы, не доступные вашему пониманию. Но мы можем как-нибудь поиграть в шахматы. Так что заходите, я снимаю комнаты в Уайтчепеле.

— В Уайтчепеле? Слышали про Потрошителя? Его описание очень похоже на вашего друга доктора Доджсона.

— Если бы это был доктор Доджсон, я бы знал, — сухо усмехнулся Мориарти. — Доброй ночи, мистер Холмс.

Ох второй

Да, именно поэтому я и уехал в Швейцарию. Там меня так хорошо излечили от гомосексуальности, что мне стало все равно. По возвращении я застал моих возлюбленных в ужасном состоянии — без меня их жизнь почему-то остановилась. Поговорив с ними, я убедился в том, что они не способны переступить через свою суть ради меня, и нашел это удивительным. Я любил их больше и потому обязан был поступаться собой, но так от этого устал, что уже не искал их общества. В то же время со мной связался начальник моего штаба, полковник Себастьян Моран, давно влюбленный в меня, и предложил встретиться в карточном клубе, но я отказался. Он мог снова начать говорить о любви, а мне было не до любви. Мы как-то пытались заняться с Мораном сексом, как раз в тот день, когда Холмс оттолкнул меня, но у меня есть странная особенность организма — с тем, кого я не люблю, у меня не получается вообще ничего. Я даже не смог заставить себя раздеться при Моране. Моран с тех пор держал свои чувства при себе, но он ведь тоже похоронил меня два года назад, я мог предугадать его реакцию на живую встречу и ограничился письменным вежливым отказом.

Вскоре они оба навестили меня сами — Холмс и Доджсон. Вдвоем. Они сказали, что еще до моего отъезда заметили мое отчуждение, моя мнимая смерть ввергла их в пучины депрессии, а мое возвращение так обрадовало их, что они пересмотрели свои убеждения. Они готовы сделать все, что я хочу. Прямо сейчас. Холмс сказал, что после моего ухода осознал всю степень серьезности положения и прочитал свои дневники, где нашел ровно триста разговоров про секс, Доджсон сказал, что ночи стали для него невыносимыми, он постоянно думает обо мне и его бесценная девственность вдруг стала ему глубоко безразлична.

Они медленно разделись и раздели меня. Все было очень медленно, как бывает в сновидениях, я думал, что грежу наяву, но нет.

Холмс, как выяснилось, слушал меня очень внимательно, когда я говорил с ним о нашей проблеме. Он смог доставить мне удовольствие всеми теми способами, о которых я говорил. Он начал с взаимной мастурбации, потом взял в рот, но с непривычки не понимал, что необязательно брать глубоко, и я его остановил: мне не нужны были жертвы.

Доджсон не был столь раскован, он так боялся причинить мне вред, что пришлось самому насадиться на его член, после чего он лежал без сил какое-то время и просто наблюдал, с каким рвением мы с Холмсом изучали друг друга, проверяли наши реакции на прикосновения. Как обладали друг другом снова и снова, словно пытаясь наверстать годы. Но годы уже прошли, мы были не так молоды. Восстановление после каждого полового акта происходило медленно. Но я не мог сказать, что мне не нравилось происходящее, приливы наслаждения пронзали мое тело раз за разом, и если раньше я думал, что смогу кончить от одного поцелуя, то я ошибался, Холмсу пришлось много трудиться, чтобы довести меня до нужного состояния. Единственное, что меня удивляло, так это то, что, когда Холмс издавал такие жаркие стоны подо мной, когда мое тело содрогалось от удовольствия от того, как или член Холмса достигал нужной точки внутри меня, или мой член проникал в его жар и тесноту, внутри моей души стояла зловещая тишина. Я чувствовал физическое удовлетворение за все годы вынужденного воздержания, но душа моя молчала, дыра, что выросла в ней после Швейцарии, не давала мне достигнуть вышей точки наслаждения. Но я не хотел расстраивать их, я делал вид, что все хорошо, что я доволен, что эта ночь стала для меня блаженством.

После того, как они ушли — это было уже утром, — я записал в дневнике одно предложение: «Сегодня ничего не произошло».

Ох последний

Последние часы жизни Чарльз провел в окружении семьи, но позвал меня для прощания и я сидел рядом с ним и держал его за руку. После того, как он навсегда закрыл глаза, я принялся за дело. Сжег все мои фотографии и разбил пластины — я знал, где они хранились, лучше самого Чарльза. Два дня после его смерти я изучал его дневники, и часть из них тоже сжег — Чарльз был очень откровенен с собой, как это бывает у замкнутых людей. Проводив его в последний путь, я покинул Лондон и первым же поездом отправился в Сассекс, где меня уже какое-то время ждал Холмс. Холмс захотел жить со мной тогда, когда я уже не хотел жить с ним, это ли не абсурд? Но что такое наша жизнь, как не абсурд?


End file.
